My Queen of Winter
by Darial Goldscythe Kuznetsova
Summary: A weird oneshot songfic. Tala/Mariah pairing. Once again.


**Title:** My Queen of Winter  
**Series:** Gather the Faithful  
**Author:** Darial K.  
**Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Pairing:** Tala/Mariah  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song or the characters. This is made for entertainment purposes only. The song is made by _Cain's Offering_'s _Jani Liimatainen_. The characters are owned by _Aoki Takao_. I make no profit with this, only improve my writing.  
**Type:** Songfic, serial fic  
**Summary:** The King of Winter yearns for a Queen for himself, but isn't sure should he make a move.  
**A/N:** Had an idea to make a fic series from a whole CD, since I have already made one twoshot from one song. So, this first song/chapter/track is for Beyblade. Lyrics are in _italics_, and if you don't like reading a fic where the lyrics are in the middle of things, then skip the lyrics for Amaterasu's sakes!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_When the darkness has grown strong  
And the nights they feel so long  
Like the sun has slept too long just waiting winter's waning_When our team finally split up and we started to live our own lives, it was like sitting in the dark. Something big was missing at first. The emptiness didn't disturb me much, but during those long winter nights at my small flat, I did feel very lonely. It gave me more time to think though. Nothing too deep though. Just... Thinking. Alright, perhaps a little deeper things.After reading one long-ass book, I started thinking about bravery. People call me brave for going up against Boris. Perhaps it was brave, or just plain stupid. People know where that landed me and still call me brave. It's relative. There isn't just one type of bravery. Think of it. Really. But I don't see that I'm brave. I discovered the coward in me just now. One could say it gave me self-esteem problems. Don't laugh...I've never really had a crush, so imagine my shock when I realized that I like her. And that damn crush is making everyday life difficult. Even if you were paying attention to your surroundings while out there, at the centre of Moscow, it's still as dangerous as a minefield, but walk there with your attention on your thoughts... Now THAT is dangerous. The very definition of it.

She's just something... unique. When you look at her, you can tell so much about her, and tell nothing really at the same time. She's the only one I dream of. This is so bizarre. Me, of all people, liking that pink fur ball? Rather... cute fur ball. Well...

_Blow out the candle and unleash the night  
Open the door let the cold inside  
My heart you have captured, don't shatter my rapture  
Don't leave my dreams to decay_

I met her on a holiday. It was rather... interesting. Thankfully she didn't have that stiff-ass brother of hers with her. She was all by herself. And she was the one who came to talk to me. No hissy fits or name calling. Just two adults discussing this and that and that. I learned many things about her. And there are few words I can describe her with. Feisty, warm, gentle and wild. Perhaps contradicting, but after a week in the same hotel, which was a nice coincidence, I started realizing that perhaps I'm starting to like her.

What a horrifying thought.

That's how we get back to the bravery. I don't have the guts to tell her I like her. What are you thinking? It's me you are thinking. You all say I'm almighty, but for heaven's sakes, I'm not. Besides, if her brother would find out... Nonononono. Not good. I'm going in circles again.

I like those dreams. I wake up every morning and actually want to see her here, next to me as I wake up. But hello, we live in different countries. I sleep with the letters next to my bed. There is already a big bunch of those letters. It took a while to learn to write our addresses properly, damn Russian and Chinese mailing systems. I find myself hoping that sometimes I'd find her behind my door, not just the damn grumpy mailman with her letters.

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone  
To share all my kingdom with me  
The silence unbroken, words left unspoken  
Sign across my heart your name  
My Queen of Winter, this is where you reign_

You are the daughter of warm summer breeze  
I am the firstborn of winter, the chill in your spine  
And the howl in the night, I am the frost in your heart

I've read the lines you wrote, and between the lines. Those letters are well-read, I know almost every word. "Obsessed, much?" would someone ask. Nah. I don't think I'm obsessed. Then again... How should I know? Oh well. Like I've said, it's all relative. I keep dreaming on and on. Scaring myself in the process.

In the latest letter, she said that her heart is turning cold when it comes to her family. As the heartless bastard, I do not understand the point she's trying to bring out. Then again, she might have spent too much time with me. Bryan nicknamed me King of Winter or something along the lines of that. Perhaps she should be the Queen of Winter. Did I just say that out loud? When you read between the lines, it's a form of art. You misinterpret it pretty fine at times. Alright, I'm obsessed.

_Get up, get up, get up, get up, you're never gonna give up  
How could you feel love if you cannot hate  
How could you feel joy without pain_

While I don't dare to take the final step and tell her about my feelings, in my insanity I keep reading between the lines that she loves me. But I just... simply doubt it. I wish I could just... get a grip and be a man. Hmm, here you actually see what Boris did... I'll show them all, damnit.

Here goes nothing. I wrote it in a letter. That I have feelings for her. My hands are shaking, how hard it can be to sign your name to the letter and stuff it to the envelope? Very hard, apparently. There. Done.

_All of my life I've been waiting for someone  
To share all my kingdom with me  
The silence unbroken, words left unspoken  
Signed across my heart your name  
My Queen of Winter, this is where you'll reign_

Month... It has been a month and I haven't heard of her. Jumpy? Absolutely not. Well, maybe a tiny bit. Yeah. A bit. Oh who am I kidding? A lot. And who dares to touch my doorbell? Who is that di-

Oh... dear... lord... Mariah...

Whatever happened to her and how did she end up here doesn't really matter. She storms towards me and ends up hugging me. Just... Surreal...

Alright, a mental slap please. Thank you. Now, what is she doing here, why she has a nasty bruise on her face and why is she hear with all that luggage? Then again, I've seen women on airport with even more luggage.

"Mariah? What? Why? How?" Well that was smooth. Real smooth...

"My brother... Our parents..."

"Let me guess... They found out you've been writing with me?"

"Yes..."

Oooooh dear... Not good.

"Ray moved out after we found out he occasionally writes to Bryan, but..."

Wait what?

"Wait what?"

"It's true. They started pretty recently, but Ray wrote to me and told Bryan is getting good at expressing himself on paper."

That secretive bastard. He didn't tell me!

"But I had no choice but to leave... Ray managed to get me here... It was very hard to find you. But I'm happy I found you..."

This is the first time I see her being shy. Endearing, really.

"Happy that you're here..."

"You sound unsure..."

"I've never been good at these... I think even Bryan could act more..."

"Social? Or something like that?"

"Something along the lines... Oh, come on in. It's damn cold out there. I'll take your bags..."

Should I woot out loud? Nah. Perhaps it'd be better if I didn't. I feel... giddy. Happy. Like jumping up the walls.

"Tala... I..."

No Tala, zip it and listen to her...

"I like you... And that latest letter... Gave me hope... that you would feel the same."

"I do."

Now, it wasn't that hard, was it? I didn't think so. I'm talking to myself in my head... Healthy. And it's here where my brain says bye and switches off.

_Sleep can be eternal underneath the veil of stars  
The caress of the first snow feels so soothing on our scars.  
Stay forever here beside me, slumber peacefully  
Through the years my heart will belong to you  
And you belong to me_

All of my life I've been waiting for someone  
To share all my kingdom with me  
The silence unbroken, words left unspoken  
Signed across my heart your name  
My Queen of Winter, this is where you'll reign


End file.
